nightshooterfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Champion
thumb|325px|Champions Ein Champion ist ein Wesen oder eine Person, die auf den Richtfeldern kämpft. Ein Champion vertritt in einem Spiel den Beschwörer ( Laut Tutorial ). Geschichte thumb|left|275px|Champions im KampfAls die Liga der Legenden weitere Runenkriege in Valoran verhindern sollte, riefen die neutral ausgerichteten Beschwörer außergewöhnliche Individuen hervor, auch bekannt als Champions, um die Streitigkeiten beizulegen. Aus verschiedenen Gründen traten die Champions der Liga der Legenden bei. Einige sind Soldaten, welche ihre Treue einer Nation versprochen haben und in deren Interesse kämpfen. Andere sind berühmte Kämpfer, die sich gegen die stärksten Wesen Valorans beweisen wollen. Auch Gefangene der Liga müssen als Strafe kämpfen. Wiederum gibt es auch seltsame Kreaturen aus anderen Welten, welche Stabilität oder weitere Zwietracht mit sich bringen. Was auch immer ihre Beweggründe sind, sie haben das Interesse der Liga erweckt. thumb|275px|Champions im KampfUm der Liga beizutreten, muss ein potenzieller Champion, welcher außerordentliche Qualifikationen vorweisen kann, zur Kriegsakademie kommen, um sich einem Urteil zu unterziehen. Dort wird ein Beschwörer seine Meinung prüfen, um die individuellen Motive zu ermitteln. In Wahrheit haben die Absichten wenig Einfluss darauf, ob er in die Ligaaufgenommen wird oder nicht. Der primäre Grund des Urteils ist, ob der Champion in der Lage ist, seine Gedanken mit dem Beschwörer zu teilen, sodass beide als eine Einheit fungieren können. Fällt das Urteil gut aus und der Champion ist mit der Beschwörung einverstanden, dann wird er ein offizieller Champion der Liga. Entwicklung thumb|left|250px|Champions im KampfRiot Games entwickelt neue Champions für League of Legends. Dabei hat jeder Champion individuelle Fähigkeiten und Eigenschaften, welche ein Beschwörer sinnvoll einsetzen muss. Einige Champions nutzen pure Stärke und Kraft, andere setzen auf Tödlichkeit und hinterlistige Genauigkeit, während andere übernatürliche Kräfte verwenden. Am Anfang waren 40 Champions verfügbar, wobei alle zwei Wochen ein neuer veröffentlicht wurde. Etwa 8-10 Champions sind derzeitig in Entwicklung. Jede Woche gibt es eine Rotation von 10 Champions, welche für diese Zeit frei spielbar sind. Denjenigen, die die "Collecters Edition" gekauft haben, werden 20 Champions automatisch freigeschaltet; die anderen 20 Champions können über ein Champion-Paket im Shop gekauft werden. Jeder Champion kann allerdings auch mit Einflusspunkten oder Riot Points erworben werden. Champion Rückblick thumb|Champions im Kampf Mitteilung von NeeksNamanLeague of Legends Champion-Retrospektive: :Neben einer , einem , einem , einer und einem traten im Verlauf der Jahre einige verrückte, unkonventionelle und ausgesprochen krasse Charaktere der Liga der Legenden bei. Champions zu erschaffen, die euch fesseln, ist unsere große Leidenschaft. Und es bedarf einer ganzen Menge Sorgfalt und Anstrengung, jeden einzelnen von ihnen zu entwerfen. Eure Leidenschaft treibt die unsere an und wir lernen viel aus euren Forendiskussionen und den hitzigen Schlachten auf den Richtfeldern. In dieser Retrospektive haben sich unsere Mitbegründer, Brandon „Ryze“ Beck und Marc „Tryndamere“ Merrill mit einigen Riot’lern, die hinter den Kulissen an den Champions arbeiten, zusammengesetzt, um euch ein paar der „geheimen Zutaten“ zu verraten, die einen League of Legends-Champion so schmackhaft machen. thumb|center|300 px Attribute thumb|275px|Champions im Kampf : Champions sind je nach Fähigkeiten kategorisiert. Auf der Championseite können diese nachgesehen werden. Status : * Freigeschaltet: Der Champion kann jeder Zeit verwendet werden. * Kostenlos: Mit einem '!' am oberen linken Bildrand sind die kostenlosen Champions der Woche markiert und können nur während dieser Woche getestet werden. * Gesperrt: Der Champion kann nicht verwendet werden. Sie sind an einem grauen Bild zu erkennen. Pools Jeder Champion gehört zu einer Klasse, welche ja nach Einzigartigkeit des Designs ausgewählt wird: * Heroisch (450 IP): * Episch (1350 IP): * Legendär: ** 3150 IP: ** 4800 IP: ** 6300 IP: Auch wird jeder Champion in eine Klasse eingeteilt: * Tier 1(260 RP): * Tier 2: ** 585 RP: ** 790 RP: * Tier 3: ** 880 RP: ** 975 RP: Liste aller Champions : Aktuell sind Champions bereits veröffentlicht worden, der letzte war | |pst2|title}}}}. ||| Der nächste Champion wird }} sein.}} Kommende Champions * Der nächste Champion (nach Braum) wird männlich sein.gypsylord arbeitet am nächsten Champion * , ein Sturm basierter Drache, beeinflusst von der chinesichen Mythologie. Champion Sneak Peek: Ao Shin Komplette visuelle Champion Überarbeitungen Kommende Champion-Überarbeitungen ;Kit Überabeitungen :Diese Art von Überarbeitung kann die Animationen und visuellen Effekte verändern, aber Model und Kernthema bleiben unberührt. In einigen Fällen wird die Überarbeitung das Kit korrigieren, damit es ins richtige Thema passt. Beispiele sind , und . * Morello foreshadows Fiora changes * ricklessabandon on Galio changes * ricklessabandon mentions possible Viktor gameplay reworkSolcrushed reveals that he is working on Viktor * Xelnath discusses Yorick's rework * Meddler talks about Urgot's upcoming rework * Gangplank And Darius Reworks In Development * Gangplank And Darius Reworks In Development ;Visuelle Überarbeitungen :Diese Art der Überarbeitung ändert das Model und das Artwork. Meist beinhaltet es auch eine Stimmen-Überarbeitung und die Hintergrundgeschichte wird angepasst. Auch können Änderungen die Balanceanpassungen und Fehlerbehebungen beinhalten. Beispiele sind , und . * Alistar has plans for VU but he's not on high priority * RiotNarya mentions Cho'Gath update * Morello mentions that Evelynn and Twitch will at some point receive art upgrades * IronStylus confirms Karthus is on "The List" * IronStylus confirms Kassadin is on "The List" for a Visual Upgrade * IronStylus confirms Nunu is on the way for VU * - Model bereits fertig. PAX - Ryze VU * IronStylus confirms Singed is on "The List" * GrumpyMonkey confirms future Taric visual upgrade ;Kit und visuelle Überarbeitung :Dies kombiniert die vorher genannten Typen. Beispiele sind , und . * Zileas mentions Poppy Upgrade * Morello admits that Warwick's kit is a lackbusterWarwick bekommt eine VÜKit Überarbeitung ;Texturen Überarbeitung :Diese Art konzentriert sich auf das Model, Animationen und andere Frameworks des Champions. *''IronStylus sagte, dass , , und vielleicht auf der Liste für eine TÜ sind. Red Post Collection: More on Rammus "TU"Tentative 3.13 Ahri discussion, 3.13 Zyra context, and MORE! ;Komplette Überarbeitung :''Im Gegensatz zu den vorherigen, beinhaltet eine komplette Übrarbeitung, also eine Überholung der Identität des Champions - einge Aspekte werden stark gewichtet, während andere vernachlässigt werden. Diese Effekte können Hintergrundgeschichte, Persönlichkeit, Model oder auch das Artwork sein. Der Grad der Überarbeitung kann variieren. Beispiele sind und . * ricklessabandon mentions Annie, Nidalee, Sion and Sivir UpgradesGrumpy Monkey responds to Man... Sion's model is terrible Thread ;Unbekannte Überarbeitung * Meddler talks about wanting to update Zilean once other champions are taken care ofIronStylus states Grumpymonkey has ideas for the new Zilean Konzept Versteckt / Durchgesickert thumb|180px|Wolke mit Beinen * Ein nicht identifizierter Charakter, welcher eine Wolke mit Beinen ähnelt, ist in Video zu sehen. Es könnte sich um einen kommenden Champion handeln, da auch in Mac Trailer etwas ähnliches enthalten war. * Anfang 2014 soll ein neuer Unterstützer veröffentlicht werden. Genauere Informationen sind bisher nicht bekannt. Abgesagt * Seth, der Sandmagier, wurde ad acta gelegt. Möglicherweise aus denselben Gründen wie . * Avasha (Konzept wurde später für übernommen). * * Adler Reiter (später in umgeändert). * Eine elementar Hydra.Ezreal Hydra * Ein weiblicher Ingenieur / Mechaniker (später stark umgewandelt in ).@Morello, was 'Seth' shelved? * Eiseningenieur (Konzept wahrscheinlich für übernommen). * Komachi, ein Tank mit einer Sense.Any idea what the new hero will be? (Später für übernommen) * * (einige Fähigkeiten bei übernommen) (Möglicherweise in umgeändert) * (umgeändert in oder ) * * * (später in geändert) * Tiki (Konzept wahrscheinlich für übernommen) * Yordl-Zwillinge in einem Motorrad, einer mit Bomben, der andere mit einem Raketenwerfer. (Ein Teil des Konzeptes wurde für verwendet)@Ezreal Galerie League-of-Legends-Dominion-LoL.jpg|Champions LoL Battle.jpg|Champions im Kampf LoL Promotional Piece.jpg|Champions im Kampf 2 LoL Battle 2.jpg|Champions im Kampf 3 LoL_Battle_3.jpg|Champions im Kampf 4 Season_4_Artwork.png|Champions im Kampf 5 Referenzen cs:Šampióni en:Champion es:Campeón fr:Champion pl:Bohater ru:Champion zh:英雄 Kategorie:Champion